johnny_otgs_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk Movies~Where the Disney Movies take place?
Hello everybody and this is another edition of JohnnyTalk Movies. Today's edition will talk about the possible locations of some Disney Animated movies. Now what will be excluded are the movies that take place in real-life locations such as The Hunchback of Notre Dame (which takes place in Paris) and Lilo and Stitch (which take place at Pearl Harbor), live action movies are also omitted from this blog for the same reason. Now, Disney movies aren't exactly my favorites (especially of the animated variety) and even there is a handful of them that I deem my favorite. However, a lot of the animated Disney Movies take place in fictional places, but let's think for a minute that these places were real, where would they be? Well, let's get started. Snow White & The 7 Dwarfs Disney's very first animated movie and considered as one of the most famous Disney movies of all time. Based on a German fairy tale where a Lost Princess makes friends with 7 little dwarfs, and then was deceived by an evil witch and ate a poison apple which made her lose consciousness. The movie for the most part takes place in a forest and Snow White lives in a small cottage in that forest. So, if Snow White's cottage was real where it would it be? Well, since it's based on a fairy tale from Germany there can be one place. It's in Germany's Black Forest which is around 200 Miles from Munich (the nearest German city). It's not as thickly wooded as it would be in the movie, but there is a good amount of trees in this region. The Little Mermaid Based on a short story by Danish author Hans Christian Anderson. A mermaid princess named Ariel was venturing to find stuff underneath the ocean. But when she saved a Prince named Eric from a shipwreck, she fell in love with him. This is where she maid a deal with Octopus Ursula to become human (at the cost of her voice). She only has 3 days to have Eric fall in love with him, or Ursula will own her forever. Any Disney animated movie fan should know that Ariel lives in an underwater Kingdom. Now, it's not Atlantis (since theoretically Atlantis would be in the Atlantic Ocean). Because Hans Christian Anderson was Danish, there would be a good chance Ariel's underwater home would be in the North Sea. It's also difficult where Eric would live since he's human (obviously) but there are nowhere near anything that resembles a real-life city. So, Eric could live somewhere in Denmark's western coast somewhere. Beauty & The Beast A mild-mannered young woman named Belle is one of her town's well-known people as she is polite. But she has to deal with a muscle-brained narcissist named Gaston (who's in love with her). But, one night when her father goes missing, she sets out to find him. What she finds is an abandoned castle where the castle's objects come to life. She then, finds a living talking "Beast" who is holding her father hostage, she decides to take her father's place. While in the Beast's castle, she realizes that there is a curse upon the castle, and a woman's love can only break it. Belle wants to break the curse, but would have to avoid Gaston as well. This movie (like a lot of Disney Movies) is based on a fairy tale, this time it's from France. Now, I can guess very well on where Beauty & The Beast can take place if Belle's village was real. A place in France called Alsace-Lorraine, Because historically, Alsace-Lorraine was German as well as French. The biggest reason is that France and Germany fought for this region since the Franco-Prussian War until the end of World War 2. A lot of houses and buildings in Beauty and The Beast also look German. Aladdin Based on one of the tales of "1001 Arabian Nights". A street rat named Aladdin "steals to eat" to survive and hopes one day his life changes for the better. As he sees one day that the Princess Jasmine has escaped from her castle (as she tries to escape from forced marriage) he falls in love with her. After helping a stranger, Aladdin finds a lamp which can grant wishes, he wishes to become a Prince in order to Marry Jasmine. But as his moment of triumph seemed at hand, a scorcerer named Jaffar comes and desires everything Aladdin loves, Aladdin must stop him. The city where Aladdin lives is called Aggorabah (which is fictional), now I have did some extensive studies on this one, and I found that it's supposed to be around the Jordan River. It would be around the modern borders of Jordan and what is called West Bank. Disney definitely came up with the city of Aggorabah, as Aladdin in the actual tale is said to be from either Iraq or Iran. The Lion King One of the fewer Disney movies *not* based on a previous fairy tale. In a place known as the Pridelands, a Lion King named Mufasa births an heir named Simba. However, Mufasa's jealous brother Scar seeks to depose his brother and send Simba into exile. As Simba went into exile when his father died, he grows up to live a life of his own, until his father's spirit urges Simba to embrace his destiny to become the next king of the Pridelands. It's doesn't take too much to know where The Lion King takes place *if* it was real. It is indeed in Africa. But where in Africa? Well, since the Pridelands look like Savannas (not Savannah Georgia) The Pridelands would be in East Africa somewhere, that is assuming humans didn't inhabit it. Mulan Based on an old Chinese folktale with the female character of roughtly the same name. Mulan Fa was a clumsy, young girl who has trouble with everyday life. But as her father falls ill, and she fails to impress the matchmaker, she decides to make something of herself as she desguises herself as a man to train with the rest of the old Chinese army against the invading Hun army. She helps her native nation fend off the Huns, but her gender was soon discovered, still determined to bring honor to her family's name, she finds the leader of the Hun army named Shan-Yu ''and tries to defeat the Huns once and for all. Liek Aladdin, I had to do some studying when it came where in China Mulan may live. What I have learned that the movie took a real-life battle which is known as the ''Sino Xiongu War (which lasted for 150 years from 133 BC to 89 AD) the iconic battle scene in the movie was over snow covered mountain terrain. So, Mulan could be in Northern China *if* she was real. During the battle in the movie, we see Mulan and other warriors use a lot of bottle rockets in this battle, China wouldn't see gunpowder until several centuries later. Brave A young princess from a city named DonBroch, Merida and her family were overthrown by a bear. Now only 16, Merida hopes to recover her city that she and her family had lost. Brave has an obvious homage to Northern Great Britain (PKA Scotland), but *if* DonBroch were to exist, where in Northern Great Britain would it be? It would be in the forests of Northern Great Britain probably several miles from Present day Glasow. Hey, Maybe Merida likes those Food Bags that Northern Great Britain is famous for. Moana An islander named "Moana" is destined to become her island's new tribe, but she discovers one day that all of the fish are gone and wants to sail to the reef to catch some, this was going against the wishes of her grandmother, but she does anyway. Another day, Moana's mother dies and gives her a necklace with a heart shaped jewel and she saisl away from her island to find a man named Maui (not the Hawaiian Island) said to have magical powers from the gods themselves. Moana must aid Maui in finding the fabled island of Te Fiti in order to return the heart to it's rightful place. It can be obvious that Moana takes place in the South Pacific, but where exactly? I haven't seen the movie (because like I said before I'm not a Disney Animated Movie fan) and the movie itself doesn't take place on just one island. So, it can be any island in the South Pacific since Moana is of Polynesian descent. Coco Deposed as a leader of a royal family and now living with his grandmother who owns a shoe making company. A young boy named Miguel has a life-long ambition of becoming a Mariachi Guitar player just like his idol: Ernesto Dela Cruz. In a desperate attempt to impress in the upcoming festival known as The Day of The Dead, he ventures to Cruz' home and steals his guitar. But what Miguel will realize that there is some magic in that guitar which makes him invisible to people. Miguel must learn to play the guitar or he will be a part of the dead. Obviously, Coco takes place in Mexico since the environment has that Mexican vibe, as is Mariachi music. The movie takes place in a fictional town named Santa Cecilia. If Santa Cecilia was real, where in Mexico would it be? Probably somehere in Western Mexico since the landmarks in Santa Cecilia look like the lost town of San Juan Capistrano and other places in the US that was once part of Mexico. Well, that is it for this blog, don't forget to check out my Games and World wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts